Forever
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: He stood there and stared at me. I stared right back at him. I was still getting used to all of this, and so far he was helping me without problem. For some reason, I loved him spending time with me.
1. Chapter 1

I know, how can I start another story when I have more to do already? Well, it's to keep me from boredom's awful grip. Also, I had this idea pop into my head onetime when I was listening to a certain song. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Mac Doozel and his family. I also own Cecile's pets and doll.

* * *

Howdy. Name's Mac Doozel, I'm 17. I live down in Texas, working hard in the crop fields. I live with my ma, my little sister, and little brother. Pa was killed when he was called out for war, so I have to be the man of the house most of them time. My little sister is 10, her name's Cecile. She's the dearest little thing to me. My little brother is 13, his name's Henry.

We all live pretty well, except we can't make it to school because of the crops. If we don't farm as much as we can, then we might lose everything we've gotten. Right now, I'm in the crop fields. We have corn, onions, carrots, and some potatoes. Cecile is running around, chasing the rabbits the usually pay us visits. Henry is over in the potato patch digging up the spuds, working up a mighty fine sweat.

I wiped my forehead on the back of my hand and bent down again. Right now I'm pulling carrots, then I have to move onto the corn. After the corn, I have to get the onions. Ma can't work because she's in the house, tidying up and cooking.

She's recently remarried and we have a new sibling on the way. I can say that I'm not too excited about our new dad, but there's nothing I can do to change my ma's happiness. I reached down and grasped something pointy.

"Ouch." I glance down and then I realised that one of those little bunny buggers bit me!"Come 'ere ya little rat." I growled, grabbing at the little thing.

Two small hands wrapped around my arm and little Cecile cried,"Don't, Big Brother. That's Jackfoot. He's my favorite." I stopped trying to throttle the little thing and look back at my little sister. She was wearing the little sundress that I'd gotten her for her birthday. It was yellow with a white daisy on the chest, and the straps had little frills on them. The hem was sewn with purple thread, making it look very bright.

I smiled at her and said,"Fine. Just tell Jackfoot not to bite me anymore." Cecile nodded. I'm proud of my sister. She's not too tall, maybe as tall as an eight year old. Her hair's blond, her eyes are blue, and her cheeks are always tinted a rosy red. She has small pink lips and is very delicate.

Henry came over, the potatoes all dug up, and wiped his forehead off. He set his basket down and said,"Cecile, your little buggers are biting my arms up." He stuck out his arms which were covered in small red welts. I clucked my tongue and shook my head.

Henry's kind of tall. One could mistake him for fifteen. He had a full body farmer's tan, blue eyes, and favored in wearing overralls. He always wore some sort of plaid t-shirt with his overralls overtop.

Me? I look like I'm twenty, a full body farmer's tan, I have brown eyes (from my pa), and I wear whatever clothes I can get my hands on. I mostly wear clothes passed down from my pa, but not from my step pa. I would never wear his clothes. I was building up a pretty big sweat by now. Cecile hugged Henry and said,"I'm sorry, Henry. I'll tell Jackfoot, Berrypot, and Whistletooth not to bite you anymore."

Henry smiled and ruffled the top of her head. I set my tool down and pulled my shirt up and over my head, placing it on the ground. I'm strong, really strong. Henry says I should wrestle so we can make even more money so we won't be near poverty, but I say no. I like staying near home. I took a step forward to grab my tool again, but stumbled and fell to my knees in a fit of coughing.

Cecile and Henry were by my side in a flash as my little sister cried,"Mac, what's wrong?" I actually have no clue.

"I don't know, but don't worry. I'm fine." I steeled myself and stood again. The world spun, but I was able to manage. Cecile still looked worried, but skipped away a couple of feet until she stopped. She bent down and picked something off of the ground.

"Big Brother, look what I found!" She turned to me and held up a rock. Henry and I glanced at each other before we walked over to the little angel. In her hands was a brown rock with a strange carving etched into it.

I gently took into my hands and examined it. The rock was in a perfect square shape, with three lines of symbols. The top line looked like a frying pan with the handle facing the right, the second line was a thicker frying pan but upside down with the handle facing the left, and the bottom line was a thick rectangle and a thin rectangle. Weird. I tossed the rock left to right, it was fairly light.

Another wave of dizziness came over of me and I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. Cecile crouched next to me as she waved Henry away and said,"Henry, go get Mama." I doubled over and puked, but I made sure not to get it on Cecile or myself. My throat burned and it felt like there was a furnace crackling right inside of my head.

My muscles felt like lead and it was hard to breathe. Cecile patted my back and said,"Brother? Do you feel okay?" I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, sweat dripping down from my forehead and onto the ground, and dry heaved.

Cecile began crying as she said,"You're not going to die are you?"

I gave a dry laugh and croaked,"No, I'm not going to die. It's probably just a little cold or somethin'." The world spun and I tipped onto my side, my stomach riding a bull in the rodeo. Black dots lined the edges of my vision and I could faintly hear voices calling my name. With that, I passed out.

When I awoke, I was in my room. A cold cloth rested on my forehead, and my blankets were tucked snug under my chin. I groaned and glanced around. When I turned my head, there was a doll sitting right next to my head."Cecile?" I asked, and I heard tiny footsteps walk into my room.

Cecile appeared in my line of vision and said,"Yay, you're awake! I left Miss Molly here to say hi when you woke up." I nodded slightly. Miss Molly is the doll Cecile got for her third birthday. Ever since that, she's clung to it like a dog to a bone. Cecile suddenly hopped onto the bed and said,"Here, I kept the rock for you." She held it out and shakily I reached out and grasped it. It felt nice and warm.

The room spun again and I groaned. Cecile hopped up and said,"Hang on, I'll go get Mama." She ran out of the room and I felt my body spasm uncontrollably. The room spun as if I were in a twister and lights danced in and out of my vision. I felt myself getting queasy and really hoped this ride would be over soon. I felt myself rise very high, my body light as a feather, before I began to plummet.

The rock was firmly in my grasp so I clung to it, curling my body into a ball. When I hit the ground, it was like a rampaging bull stomping over a cowboy. Listen, that only happened to me once. I groaned and lay there. I'm pretty sure I broke something. It was nighttime here, for I could see stars in the sky. There was sand under my fingers, cold and grainy.

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up, the rock lying a couple feet away from me. When I looked around, I couldn't help but feel scared. I was alone in a vast desert. Where was Ma? Where was Henry? Where was Cecile? I hugged my knees to my chest and felt the sick spell coming back. I leaned over and hurled, then after that I coughed up stomach fluids.

My throat burned yet again and this time, not just my head burned, but my whole body did. It was like I had run nonstop for a week, then sat in an active volcano. It burned and throbbed, and I could actually feel my heartbeat in every area of my body. I could hear it in my ears along with the rush of blood, and I could feel my muscles popping and screaming.

I gasped and felt the sweat along my brow. My arms and legs shook under me and I collapsed, gasping for breath. I couldn't breathe, and my head felt like it was being trampled in a stampede. Okay, I admit it. I've only been trampled in ONE! I reached my hand out and grabbed the rock, the last thing I had from my world. I still didn't have a shirt on, and nights in the desert are cold ones. I curled into a ball, half naked, and slowly darkness came.

Pohatu woke in the morning to a bright shining sun. So far nobody needed help with anything, so he stood, ready to take a good run. Turaga Onewa greeted him with discomforting news."Toa Pohatu, matoran have reported on seeing as strange being lying out in the desert. I want you to investigate, for it could be a dangerous being for all we know."

Pohatu nodded."On it." He jogged up to the gates, then with a wink, he activated his mask and took off.

I woke in the morning to a blazing sun. I'm actually kind of happy that I don't have my shirt now. I still felt awful though. I heard the sound of footsteps and out of instinct I called,"Cecile?"

The footsteps stopped for a moment, then started again. I picked up the rock as my only defense, and glanced around. Suddenly, something brown was standing there. I stared at it and it stared back at me.

Carefully, it took a step forward and said,"Hmm, strange rahi. Listen, if you understand me, then I'm not going to hurt you unless you hurt me." Hmm, sounds like a male.

I back up a step and said,"Wait, tell me where I am first." Crap, my voice sounds like sandpaper. The guy gives me an odd look, then decides to give me an answer as he says slowly,"I'm Pohatu, you're on Mata Nui. Now what kind of rahi are you?" I decide not to dwell on the Rahi thing and said,"I'm a human. My name's Mac."

Pohatu took a step closer and this time I didn't back up."Sounds like you could use some water." It's true, I was getting thirsty. I was about to ask him some more questions, but my world tipped on its edge and I collapsed. Pohatu began walking towards me, but that same burning sick feeling came back. I gagged and coughed as I felt myself changing.

I clutched the stone to my chest, hoping it'd make the pain stop. Nope. I felt the skin on my body begin to stretch and harden. My face stretched and hardened too. My clothes disappeared and red tinted my cheeks. Finally it was over and I lay on my side, completely exhausted.

Pohatu saw this as he picked me up and began running. I clutched the rock to my chest and curled up against him. I wanted sleep and I was going to get it.

* * *

Yep, Mac's going through some changes. Okay, the symbol on the square shaped rock is Pohatu's Nuva symbol. If you don't know what it looks like, then check it out on Bionicle wiki. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Another chapter for all of you faithful readers!

Disclaimer: Mac=mine. Bionicle=not mine.

* * *

Toa Pohatu ran as fast as he could. This human male had been a far ways out from Po-Koro, and it had taken time getting out here. He stopped a moment and looked at the being in his arms. The human who'd called himself Mac was unconscious, clutching the piece of rock tightly in his hands. When he'd first met him, he'd looked different. Now, he had changed somehow.

He now wore a Great Tryna which was a tan/mocha color. His body had changed from the soft flesh to hardened flesh with armor covering it. His armor was a mix of tans and mochas, with brown at the joints. Much like Pohatu. One thing that was different was his heartlight. It was a bright blue, like the sky above their heads, instead of amber.

Pohatu held the new mysterious being closer and began running again, using his Kakama to push himself farther. When he came there, Turaga Onewa was chatting with some matoran at the gates."Turaga." Pohatu gasped, walking up to him with an urgent hop in his step. Turaga Onewa turned to address him, but stopped as his eyes bulged and he saw the being in Pohatu's arms.

"Toa, bring him here." Turaga Onewa gestured to an empty hut and they entered. Pohatu gasped as Mac gave a spasm in his arms and held him tighter."Shh, it's okay." Pohatu tried to reassure, whether it was himself or Mac, none knew. He laid him down gently on the pallet and covered him with the blanket.

He turned to Turaga Onewa and exclaimed,"Turaga, when I met this being, he was different. He'd been all organic and covered in flimsy armor, and he'd spoke to me. Then he suddenly turned into the Toa we both see right now." Turaga Onewa rubbed his chin and glanced at the Toa. He did clutch a mysterious stone that he was curious to see...

He stepped forward and reached his hand out, grasping the stone gently and gliding it out of the boy's grip. He glanced it over and gasped, nearly dropping it."Toa Pohatu, it's your symbol." Pohatu raised a mask ridge and glanced over his shoulder, his jaw dropping. It was his symbol, etched in a square of stone.

Mac groaned as his body spasmed again and the Toa and Turaga peered at him."Turaga, do you know what's wrong with him? I can't find any visible wounds."

Turaga Onewa glanced him over a couple of times, but found nothing."I'm sorry Toa, but I cannot find a single trace of illness or injury."

Pohatu bit his lip. What was wrong then? Turaga Onewa sighed and shook his head as he left the hut, placing the square of stone in his secret pocket in his robe. He'd have to meet with the other Turaga later. After the leather flap swished back into place did Pohatu walked over and sit on the edge of the pallet. This Mac being hadn't been that bad. He had almost been accepting and kind.

He traced the side of his mask with his finger, admiring the calm almost man. His body jerked and gave another spasm, and soon Pohatu was holding a cup of water to his lips."Drink." He said quietly, and Mac did just that. He gulped down the cool liquid and Pohatu smiled. Even if he was different, he was pleasant.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly. Huh, where am I? What happened? Where's Cecile? I turned my head, expecting Miss Molly to be sitting there, but no such doll sat there. No, instead this was very different from my room. Suddenly, the memories washed over me like a tidal wave and I gasped. I bolted into a sitting position and looked around wildly.

A hand settled on my shoulder and I turned to look into orbs of amber."Calm down, you're okay." I shook my head and tilted my head down, that's when I noticed. My body had... changed. I still had flesh, but it was hardened and rough. Armor covered that, and when I felt my face I had a mask just like Pohatu did, although it was shaped differently.

I backed away from him, scared out of my wits. This... is freaky. I suddenly searched around the pallet, where's my rock? Pohatu placed his hand on my arm again and made me look at him.

"Mac, calm down." He said with an undertone of authority. I calmed down a little and looked him in the eye."Calm yourself. You're fine, no one's going to hurt you." Well, he sounds sincere... I nodded before doubling over, ready to vomit. Pohatu realised what was going on and grabbed a basin, holding it under my mouth so I could release the bile.

I dry heaved for a moment then regained my composure. My throat burned and I had that faint taste of bile lingering in my mouth. Pohatu grabbed a cup and held it to my lips, his other hand holding the back of my head. I drank it gratefully and sighed when he pulled the cup away. That was good. I must say, even though I went through this transformation and stuff, I don't feel any different other than my apparel.

It hit me. I'd left behind my loved ones. Ma, Henry, little Cecile, all of them. I'd just left them. How are they going to fend for themselves without me? Dear God... I just realised something. My cowboy hat had been clipped to my pants, so where was it now? I scratched the top of my head and glanced around. I felt a small tickle around my neck and reached my fingers up to feel a string of some sort.

I grasped the string and took it off from around my neck. My hat! It was still the same old tan straw hat with the brown band wrapping around it. It had a brown string looping down as a sort of chinstrap although it didn't fit perfectly on me and a small brown bead. I placed it on its rightful place which was the top of my head. The chinstrap hung a couple of inches below my chin and I smiled.

Yep, my same old hat. Pohatu stared at me and said,"What's that?"

I glance up at my hat then at the brown being in front of me."It's a hat. On Earth we wore these to keep the sun off so we could stay cool." Pohatu nodded and rubbed his chin. He abruptly reached over and snatched my hat, placing it on his own head.

"Hey." I said, reaching to take it back. At that instant a short brown hunched robot walked in with a cane and a robe covering his shoulders.

I stared at him and he bowed as he said,"Hello, I am Turaga Onewa."

I nod and say,"Howdy, I'm Mac." Pohatu wasn't paying attention, so I promptly stole my hat back from him. He pouted but didn't say anything. He kind of reminded me of Henry.

Turaga Onewa looked me in the eyes and said,"You must be wondering about this place. Well, let me start from the beginning..."

After the story was done, I was amazed. Wow, who knew of all the wonders of this place? I wish little Cecile could see something like this. This is completely like something she'd imagine... Cecile, she's probably crying over my disappearance right now. She loved me so much... I felt a couple of tears course down my cheeks and stubbornly wiped them away. Cecile always had a soft spot in my heart.

Pohatu glanced at me with concern and said,"Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and stopped, pulling the visor of my hat down a little more."I left behind my family. Of course I'd start crying!" Pohatu winced, clearly hurt. Right now, I could care less. I still don't know much about these people, and my family's probably having a heart attack trying to find me. Just imagining how hurt and scared they'd be hurt and scared me.

Turaga Onewa held sympathy in his eyes as he said,"Well, you may stay here for as long as you'd like. The other Turaga and I will help to find a way back to your world for you." I nodded. That was mighty fine of him. Ever since I got here, I seemed to have lost my country drawl. Aw. Turaga Onewa gave a bow and left the hut, the leather flap swishing into place before it went still.

I glanced at Pohatu and said, swallowing that bitter pill called pride,"Sorry Pohatu. I shouldn't have snapped at you just because you were concerned."

Pohatu waved his hand and said,"I have two brothers that do that regularly, so don't feel too bad." I actually smiled. This guy wasn't too bad. I tipped my hat back a little to really look at him. His feet were large. Really, they were large.

I smirked and said,"So, how many siblings do you have?"

* * *

Yep, that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people. Next chapter of this fic coming at ya.

Disclaimer: I own Mac.

* * *

When Pohatu finished, I was astonished. Five siblings? Wowza, that's a lot. So, four brothers and one sister. The oldest is Tahu, the Toa Nuva of Fire. After him is Kopaka, Toa Nuva of Ice. Then it's Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth. So then it's his sister, Gali Toa Nuva of Water. Lewa's the youngest, Toa Nuva of Air.

Pohatu is second to last for youngest, which I find odd. All of them seem like they'd be the same age. Pohatu sat back, a content smile on his face, and said,"So, do you have any siblings?"

I nodded and tipped my hat back."I have a little sister named Cecile. She's a darlin angel. Then there's Henry, he's alright. I'm the oldest, Cecile's the youngest, and Henry's caught in the middle."

Pohatu nodded and thought a moment. I sighed and fingered the small brown bead. A sudden pain flared in my chest and I gasped, doubling over as I gagged. Pohatu rushed over and placed a gentle hand on my back as he said,"Mac, what's wrong?" I pointed at my chest which was hurting like crazy. Bile rose in my throat, and I hurriedly swallowed it down. The burning substance left a dry trail and made my mouth dry.

Sweat beaded across my forehead as Pohatu panicked, rushing about the hut as he murmured to himself."Pohatu... Stop yer... panicking... and get help." I panted as my lungs burned and felt my stomach twist in knots. It was so painful, I just wanted it to end.

Pohatu gave a rushed nod and ran out of the hut, zipping towards Turaga Onewa's hut in under a second. I fisted the blankets into my hand and squeezed my eyes shut tight as I coughed. Everything was getting blurry... A splitting headache thundered through my skull like a wild herd of horses and without mercy, left me whimpering on the bed.

What the frag? Something cold brushed against my forehead and I glanced up through watering eyes to see Pohatu and Onewa standing there. Pohatu looked throughly concerned as he took the wet cloth and wrung the water out over my burning body, only helping to cool it slightly.

That furnace feeling was back and with a vengeance. Turaga Onewa's mouth piece flashed on and off, showing that he was talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. A warm hand landed on my shoulder and I groaned.

"Mac, can you hear me?" That voice rang out like a bullet shot. True concern laced Pohatu's voice as I lay there, shivering and whimpering while drenched in sweat. A flash of pain flared through my being and I sucked in a breath. Pohatu squeezed my shoulder in reassurance and tilted my head up slightly, removing my hat from around my neck.

Turaga Onewa tapped the back of my hand and I glanced at him, exhaustion washing over me like a tide."Mac, try to keep your eyes open. I will send Toa Pohatu to retrieve Toa Gali."

I gave a half-hearted nod and took a shaky breath, reaching my hand up to grasp Pohatu's. He was the closest one I had right now, and I needed comfort from someone close. A spasm wracked my body and I inhaled painfully, my vision blurring even more. Pohatu pulled his hand away gently and I groaned.

I wanted my little angel, she could make anything feel better. Turaga Onewa wet another cloth and laid it over my forehead, in a desparate attempt to cool me down. My body gave another painful spasm and I grit my teeth. A soothing hand touched my hand and I opened my eyes to look into gold.

"Hello Mac, I'm Gali. Pohatu told me all about you. Now hold still and let's see what I can do." I watched as Gali cupped her hands together, a small bubble of water forming between them. She took it and pushed it over my chest. When it touched me, the water spread out to envelope my entire being.

The burning sensation washed away, but everything else stayed. When the water disappeard, I was almost sorry it was gone.

Gali swayed on her feet and almsot fell, but Pohatu caught her and helped her sit down in a chair.

"Mac, do you feel better?" Turaga Onewa asked, looking at me intently. I shook my head and another spasm rocked my being. The only relief was that the burning had disappeared completely. A flare shot through my chest and I sucked in a breath, coughing at the sharp intake.

Pohatu took my hand and said,"Don't worry Mac, you have support from us. We'll stay by you."

I smiled a little and the pain subsided slightly."Thanks, Pohatu."

Pohatu gave me a warm smile and I shivered, if it was from the pain or something else, I didn't know. The pain inside my being began backing off and soon, I felt better, but exhausted. Turaga Onewa wet the cloth yet again and let it rest on my forehead, the healing herbs that had been soaking in the water calming my throbbing head.

I felt the excess water trickle down the sides of my head and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Maybe this is a dream! I just now realised that. Maybe this dream is so life like that's why I can feel the pain. Maybe when I open my eyes, little Cecile will be sitting there, smiling like the morning sun.

I blinked my eyes open, but it wasn't a dream. Pohatu, Onewa, and Gali still sat there. Pohatu had his amber eyes on me, full to the brim with concern and worry.

"Pohatu, quit yer worrying. I'll be fine." I smiled and placed my hand on his.

Pohatu jerked out of his trance for a moment and gave a small smile."I'll try."

I swallowed and relaxed a bit, closing my eyes again. I'm so tired right now... I drifted in and out of slumber, something that annoyed me beyond belief. It was like you'd have a thought one moment, just to have it disappear the next. A hand rested upon my shoulder and I opened blurry eyes to see that Turaga Onewa and Gali had left.

Pohatu was the owner of that hand as he seemed to say something, but I was too out of it to hear him. Maybe I'll ask him later. I closed my eyes one last time before going to sleep, weary and worn.

* * *

Pohatu watched Mac intently, listening to the quiet sounds of his breathing. He hoped Mac would be okay, he really did. In about three days there would be the big Kohli tournament, and he sincerely hoped he'd be able to take Mac along. It was Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro, and Po-Koro that were the ones playing against each other.

He knew Hewkii and Hafu would be playing, and he could take very close guesses at who would be playing for the other teams. Ga-Koro would most likely have Hahli and Macku, while Ta-Koro would most likely have Jaller and Takua.

Pohatu chuckled lightly and stroked Mac's shoulder, comforting him and himself at the same time. He really hoped everything would turn out smoothly. He really did. When Mac awoke again, he looked much better than before.

* * *

I yawned and stretched, sitting up in bed. I was surprised to see Pohatu still here, resting peacefully in one of the chairs next to my bed. I reached over quietly and shook his knee, startling him awake. Pohatu smiled a goofy grin at me and said,"Hey Mac. Morning. You ready to explore the village?"

I nodded vigorously, nearly jumping off the pallet. Pohatu steadied me and said,"Easy, we have enough time to see everything." I smiled and relaxed, still a bit anxious to go outside. I'm a farm boy, we're not very used to staying inside for long amounts of time.

Maybe for a break, but not for as long as I have. Besides, back in Texas I didn't get to travel all the time, mostly staying at home and farming. Ma always told me I was an especially hard worker. That's why little Cecile looked up to me a lot.

Pohatu pat me on the back, wearing my hat, and said in a fake country accent,"Howdy! I reckon this'll be one humdinger of a time!" I laughed and snatched my hat back, placing it firmly on my head. It's all I have left of my world; I'm gonna wear it always.

We stepped outside of the hut and into a blazing sun, so familiar to the farm. I smiled and took a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly. The heat didn't really bother me too much. Pohatu glanced around before saying,"Let's see the Kohli Field first! C'mon!" He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me along.

I laughed even though I didn't know what a Kohli Field was. Maybe it's a crop. On the way there matoran stopped and stared at us, some bold ones running up and saying greetings. Others would wave or do nothing at all. Pohatu kept talking on and on about something as we walked, and it was hard to stay updated with what he was saying.

But I followed quietly, adding my own comment here or there. Soon a giant circular structure loomed in front of us, looking nothing like a crop field.

Okay Mac, wrong term of field.

Pohatu lit up like the sun over the horizan, taking my hand and dragging me forward. I laughed softly and followed, still amazed at the structure. Pohatu began explaining Kohli to me, telling me that it was a game where you kick a ball into one of three goals. Of course, one of those two are your own so it's more into one of two goals.

We now stood in the stadium, which I thought was larger than our corn field. The walls were high with bleachers that went for hours. One little boxed area caught my eye and I pointed at it, asking,"What's that?"

Pohatu followed my train of sight and said,"That's the Turaga's special box. They sit there during games." I nodded and watched as a couple little brown figures ran by, kicking a ball made of rock. Ow. Pohatu waved as they ran by and one stopped, waving at him also.

An elbow nudged me in the ribs as Pohatu said,"That's Hewkii. Right hand to Onewa. He's great at Kohli." I studied the little matoran. He wore a strange mask, and he was pretty much a mini Pohatu. Mocha and brown. Nice.

Pohatu turned to me and said cheerily,"How about a game of Kohli?"

Oh dear God...

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
